Stalker's Tale
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: The C.I.A.’s top agent and spook that volunteered to infiltrate and put an end to Twisted Metal, but, his true intentions are far more personal. Original character winning Twisted Metal fic.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mazda, Twisted Metal or any of it's characters depicted in this fan fic._**

Car: A Black '87 Mazda Rx-7

Car Name: Stalker

Driver: Davy Jones

The C.I.A.'s top agent and spook that volunteered to infiltrate and put an end to Twisted Metal, but, his true intentions are far more personal.

Special Weapon: Silent Death

This unique weapon is far from silent if it hits it's intended target. Through unique technology Stalker becomes camouflaged with it's surroundings while Davy aims a personally customized sniper rifle that shoots multiple explosive tipped rounds that the opponent is sure to get a blast out of.

Intro:

It has been almost 15 years since it happened. My best friend was stolen from me. I had an intense crush on her and I had planned on asking her out on a date. Nothing fancy of course because lets face it you don't really have that much money when your 16. That is when something shouldn't have happen. That was when she died in a fatal car crash. I've talked with plenty of doctors since then and they have all said the same thing. Had she survived the crash she would have been in a coma for the rest of her life. I refuse to let that happen if I win I will do the one thing to prevent that from happening. Who knows, maybe I can save a few lives in the process.

Middle:

When I took out my most recent opponent in this god forsaken tournament a piece of his car slammed into mine causing me to be knocked out. That is when I started to dream. I was 16 again and I was standing in front of the mirror. In the corner hung a photo of me and my best friend. With her beautiful short blond hair that looked red when the light hit it a certain way. In that green cut off tank top that showed off her mid-riff and the black custom bra plus the black stocking like gloves. Those tight blue jean shorts hugging her body just the right way. I still have yet to understand why she wore that belt but the way she would wear that blue baseball cap of her made her look incredibly cute. Is there any reason why I shouldn't have a thing for her?

Today was the day I was going to ask her out on a date. I had walked over to her house and knocked on the door. Her father had answered but he seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey, Mr. S, is Sparky home?" I asked. That is when I saw him get a worried expression take over his face.

"Is she not with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She left to visit you over an hour ago." He stated full of fear before telling his wife to call the police. After that we began searching. About an hour into the search Mr. S, Mrs. S, and myself happen to hear a scream come from the old abandon warehouse about a few blocks away from my house and we ran inside. That was when I found some older guy with a hammer hovering over her. He must have been spooked when he saw me because he took off running. To bad Mr. and Mrs. S didn't get the chance to see him but I did. I will never forget his face long untamed curly black hair along with that beard and moustache of his. Sparky's parents ran over to their daughter and noticed that she was still alive but bleeding from her head really bad. We couldn't wait for an ambulance so Mr. S picked her up and they ran to their car that we've been using for the search. As much as I wanted to go with them I knew I had to stay and wait for the police that I was talking with over the cell.

Part of me wishes I left with them because on the way to the hospital they were in an accident because some asshole was drunk. After that I became a shell of who I was. That is when I became one with the shadows. My abilities in stealth has allowed me to gather rather unique information including who the current champion of the Twisted Metal competition truly is and who really is Calypso. After I found that out I knew what had to be done. I made a plan that even though would lead me down a road of pain there was no turning back. I have to save Sparky no matter what. Hopefully I can defeat Sweet Tooth and meet the man known as Calypso face to face.

Ending:

I pull into that wrecking yard Calypso used as a base so he can oversee this year's competition. I step out of my car and he greets me. His balding head that is surrounded by long white hair and that mauled eye are the first things I noticed.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, you were the long shot to win this year. Not very many would have bet you would have killed Sweet Tooth and myself would have been among those who didn't. You are quite full of surprises." He said cheerfully.

"Well when you stay hidden for as long as I have it is really easy to be have one's abilities over looked."

"Spoken like a true champion. Now as the winner of Twisted Metal I shall grant you one wish. What is your heart's desire?"

"Can I at least enjoy this reunion we're having before I give you my wish?" I asked with a cocky smile that hasn't been on my face for years.

"Reunion?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. After all it has been a long time… Mr. S." I could have laughed right there as his confusion gave way to recognition.

"Christopher? Christopher Styles is that you?"

"In the flesh Mr. S. I bet I was the last person you expected to see in this competition. Especially winning it."

"I can't believe the boy from 15 years ago has won my contest."

"Well I have changed Mr. Sparks and so have you if I may be so bold."

"Quite. So Christopher what is your wish?"

"It is really a quite simple one Mr. S. I wish to go back in time and relive the day Krista and your wife died."

"Chris, your wish is granted."

A bright flash developed me as I became dizzy and passed out. When I woke up I found myself in the bed I use to sleep in as a teenager. I quickly checked the calendar and see that today was what I wanted it to be. After getting dressed I mentally prepared myself one last time for what I knew was to come. I left my home at the exact point of time I left 15 years ago for Sparky's. I had to make sure everything was timed perfectly or else this chance would be wasted. After arriving and repeated everything that has already happened I told Mr. S that I'll search around my home to see if anyone saw something and asked him to meet up with me in about an hour.

Quickly I ran home and searched for one of my mom's bobby pins and a screwdriver from my dad's toolbox. From there I proceed to my parents room where I picked the lock of my dad's nightstand where he hid his 32 and loaded it up. Funny after all the years I spent I feel oddly calm about doing this. After a quick check and loading it I know I have about a handful minutes to get over to the old warehouse. I get there and open the door to see the man that cause my pain raise his hammer against Sparky just as she was beginning to wake up from whatever he used to subdue her.

"Hey, asshole!" I shouted. He turned in my direction to see that I had my gun aimed right at him. "Go to hell, Marcus… or should I say Needles." And I proceed to discharge my weapon. Three shots was all it took. One to the head, and two to the heart. He fell backwards as Sparky was screaming. Keeping my gun trained on him I moved up and kicked the his chosen instrument of death. Soon enough Mr. S and his wife enter to see what happened before moving their daughter. After I was sure Marcus was dead I lowered the 32 and moved over to the girl I just saved.

"Are you ok Sparky?"

"You killed him." she stated in shock.

"Chris how did you find her?" asked Mr. S.

"Let's just say I had a gut feeling that the nightmare I had last night was trying to come true. And seeing him raising his hammer to bludgeon her confirmed it." I said looking at him straight in the eye. I don't know if it was my uneasiness of shooting someone that I had since my training or just being 16 again, but, the man that I've known as the creator of Twisted Metal must have saw something in my eyes nodded and left it at that.

"You killed him." Sparky repeated again.

"It's alright, Krista," her father said, "you're safe."

"Chris, you shouldn't have killed him."

"Sparky…" I started as I reached out for her, but she pulled away.

"No don't call me that name. You killed someone. He might not have hurt me and you killed him. I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Krista!!"

"It's alright Mr. S. I understand." I resigned. I knew this is what would most likely happen. She was always a gentle soul. I guess that is one of the things I love about her. Around that time the police showed up and they confiscated my father's gun as they proceed to take statements and place me in the back of a squad car. The last thing I saw before being tooken to jail was Mr. Sparks help his daughter into the family car as a police officer prepared to escort them home and I couldn't help but smile with the knowledge that I saved hundreds of lives including the one I love's.

Right before Sparky's father left I said to myself, "You were, Calypso, and you would thank me for playing Twisted Metal."

**_A/N: This was something that has been picking at my brain for quite a while that I have finally went ahead and wrote it. Hopefully you enjoyed it._**


End file.
